The present invention relates generally to retractors, and more particularly, to a retractor ring assembly.
Open and mini-open surgical procedures require a varying amount of instruments for retracting and holding both instruments and the patient""s tissue. More particularly, there are many soft tissue surgical procedures, such as about the shoulder for example, that require an open or mini-open technique, as opposed to an arthroscopic technique. The nature of these open and mini-open procedures typically requires expensive resources (i.e. additional staff such as surgeons and assistants) to assist with retraction by holding the various retraction and/or surgical instruments.
Unfortunately, additional staff is costly, as well as a source of inconsistency for retraction. In view of this, there have been developed various devices to assist the surgeon in retraction positioning and retention during such open and mini-open surgical procedures. One such device known as the Hawkins Bell(copyright) system currently marketed by DePuy Orthopaedics, Inc. of Warsaw, Ind., uses a shaft bent into a U-shape that can hold three retractors. Two of the retractors must be positioned at the ends of the shaft, and the third retractor is attached to the shaft through a small locking block. The primary disadvantages of this system are: 1) that attachments such as retractors cannot be positioned anywhere (360xc2x0) surrounding the wound (opening); 2) the system is not adaptable to a patient""s anatomy; and 3) sutures cannot be retracted using the system. Since the shaft cannot bend, this eliminates the ability to adjust the A/P direction of retraction, as well as S/I and M/L.
Other devices for retraction holding have been developed such as self-retracting forceps. These forceps allow the attachment of retractor blades to the ends of the forceps. The forceps, thus opening the wound, can thus separate the blades. A disadvantage to these devices is the lack of flexibility, i.e. there is no control over the direction of retraction. Additionally, only two retractors can be mounted to the forceps.
In sum, these previous devices/attempts, however, have lacked the flexibility to be used in a wide variety of applications, without creating more nuisance than assistance.
What is therefore needed is a self retaining retractor holder that overcomes one or more of the drawbacks associated with prior art retractor holders. What is also needed is a self retaining retractor ring that is adaptable to the contours of a patient. What is further needed is a self retaining retractor ring that includes functionality in addition to holding retractors.
The present invention is a retractor holding assembly and, particularly a retractor ring assembly. The retractor ring assembly is articulatable into various angled positions and preferably defines a 360xc2x0 enclosure. The retractor ring assembly also includes pegs that surround the incision (enclosure) by 360xc2x0, and have suture retaining slots.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a retraction retaining device. The retraction retaining device includes a first ring portion defining a first end and a second end, a first plurality of posts disposed on the first ring portion with each post configured to retain an instrument, a second ring portion defining a first end and a second end, and a second plurality of posts disposed on the second ring portion with each post configured to retain an instrument. The retaining device further includes a first hinge coupled to and between the first ends, and a second hinge coupled to and between the second ends. The first and second hinges are configured to allow various angular positions of the first and second ring portions. In accordance with a further embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a retraction retaining device having an articulating ring, and a plurality of posts disposed on a surface of the articulating ring with each post configured to retain a surgical instrument.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of retracting a surgical opening. The method includes the steps of: (a) providing a hinged ring defining an opening therein and having a plurality of posts disposed on an upper surface thereof; (b) articulating the hinged ring into a particular angular orientation; (c) locking the hinged ring into the particular angular orientation; (d) positioning the opening of the hinged ring over the surgical opening; and (e) attaching a retractor to one of the posts, the retractor operative to retract a portion of the surgical opening.
In still another form, the present invention is a method of retaining a suture during an open surgery. The method includes the steps of: (a) providing a hinged ring defining an opening therein and having a plurality of posts disposed on an upper surface thereof, each one of the plurality of posts having a slot configured to releasably retain a suture; (b) positioning the opening of the hinged ring over the surgical opening; and (c) placing a suture in the slot of a chosen post.
In a yet further form, the present invention is a retraction retaining device having a ring, and a plurality of pegs disposed on an upper surface of the ring and spaced thereon so as to encompass 360xc2x0 of the ring with each peg configured to releasably retain a surgical instrument.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful retractor retainer.
It is moreover an object of the present invention to provide an improved retractor retainer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and useful method of providing retraction during surgery.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of retaining a suture during open surgery.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the attached drawings.